


Ailurophobia

by meragu



Series: gifts [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen, General, Gift Fic, No Romance, don't worry Rio I too am terrified of cats, needle mention right at the end [it's brief], please their friendship is so important to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meragu/pseuds/meragu
Summary: Kaito needs Rio to babysit Haruto while he's out of town, and Haruto helps Rio through a longstanding weakness she hasn't been able to shake.





	Ailurophobia

**Author's Note:**

> My close friend Rei has been doing me a huge favour so I wrote this as a thank you!  
>   
> Please enjoy!

She’s never felt a terror quite like this in her entire life.  
  
Wide, golden eyes stare back, deadly and vicious in their intent, and boy was it ready to lash; she couldn’t get out of the way, can’t escape it, for feet had pounded across carpet as swiftly as she could to remove herself from its presence, only to come face to face with a wall and her final fate. And it was only natural that it would come out this way, right? The fear raced after her, curling at her throat, constantly at the back of her mind, _tap, tap, tap_ at the edge of her peripherals, enough that even the sound of it sent her into a frenzy.

She wasn’t ready to leave again; not so soon after she had been given another chance at life.

“Rio-san, what are you doing with Shingo?”  
  
The voice cracks at Rio, breaking through the terror only to stare down at the younger boy blinking innocently back at her. She forgets that others don’t understand, they don’t see what she does, the terror, the hate and anger bubbling at the back of their eyes…

“I don’t…” she pauses, hands slipping to the back of the wall, feeling her way for the nearest exit, entrance, _anywhere_ that wasn’t were she was right now. “I don’t like cats.”

The boy’s eyebrows furrow at the words, unable to possibly comprehend – for Shingo was the nicest cat he’d ever seen, and maybe it was just a barian thing, right? Who else on this earth would ever be afraid of a small, cuddly kitten?

Even so, he steps between them, breaking the distance between the two; as soon as he obstructs the tabby from Rio’s eyes she visibly deflates, on guard enough to know, recognise that he’s there the second Haruto moves, ready, waiting and willing to rip her to pieces the second that it gets a chance.

He turns his back to her, kneeling before the cat only to scoop it into his arms and pull himself back to his feet. She’s ready to demand treason, how on earth could Haruto betray her like this when he turns to face her, orange ball of fluff curled in his arms, long gone to the world in a comfort Rio can only dream of. Haruto goes to move to her, to show her that it’s okay, it’s just a cat and really, Shingo was the best, beaten only by Kaito in terms for Haruto’s love - only she’s not having any of it today, for every step he takes towards her, she slips closer towards the kitchen door.

A scowl echoes across Rio’s lips at the thought, for at least a warning about the cat would have been nice when Kaito dropped by, essentially demanding she drop everything immediately as he needed to leave Heartland immediately and required Orbital 7 so she _had_ to take over babysitting Haruto while he was gone. Initially she had felt a burning pride beneath the confusion at being sought after so badly – for who on earth would have thought protective Kaito would let a known barian so close to his brother without supervision? – only to realise well, in comparison to everyone else Kaito was acquainted with, she probably didn’t really register too high on the threat list.

Considering his other options involved the Arclights – Chris was accompanying him and Mihael was off studying out of town himself, and she cannot exactly blame him for not letting Thomas look after a peg, let alone his now eleven year old brother – Yuma – who was nursing a broken arm due to falling off the monkey bars a few weeks prior – and Ryouga, it didn’t seem all that likely that there was another option for him at the moment.

  
Not that it exactly mattered, for Haruto was a great kid, polite and kind and always fun to be around now that he was fully himself again; it wasn’t being with him that she minded, for it was just an excuse to munch on candy and watch TV without Durbe or Ryouga’s protective eyes watching over her for a few hours, or at least so she had imagined only to have every horrible dream crash land across her feet.

Why, oh _why_ did Kaito not mention the cat?

Haruto remains unfazed despite it all, cat still curled affectionately in his arms, tiny tongue flopping between his lips as it snuggles further against him, as if the small boy was its true home and nowhere felt safer. “Are you not friendly with cats, Rio-san?” Haruto queries, wide eyes wavering at having to possibly choose between the adorable pet in his arms and the woman still shuddering in the doorway, ready to bolt at the slightest movement. “Shingo won’t hurt you, I promise!”

“I-I just… I get bad feelings around them. I thought it was the barian powers, but it’s still here now…” she trails off, shuddering voice grinding together, attempting to keep her cool even when she knows all her walls are down, Haruto has seen her at her worst and there’s nothing she can do to escape this torment.

No amount of cool big-sis advice could save her from this embarrassment now.

But even so, she needs to put her foot down, for there’s no way she’s going to be able to get out of the doorway, especially so without Ryouga there to chase the cat away and every second it’s there within her sights is another second the cat can scope her and her weaknesses out. “I’m so sorry Haruto but I need you to take him somewhere else! I’m sure he’s great but I just can’t- please understand it’s not the cat it’s me I just can’t be around them. Please!”

Haruto’s entire face falls at the notion, Rio’s heart shattering into pieces on the floor around her at the sight, a pain she never wanted to see or feel in her entire life, let alone be the cause of. But she needs to stay strong, for the one thing Kaito warned her of before he left was that the way Haruto got anything he wanted was the soft, blinking eyes that stare back at her as they speak. _They could win over anyone, so watch out_ , she remembers Kaito mentioning like it was the easiest thing in the world to resist Haruto’s chubby cheeks and well-positioned pout, and she wants to give in and say that it’s okay, the cat can stay for now, but it’s just not possible.

“Oh. I guess I can put him in nii-san’s room for the time being. He’ll just sleep in there, there’s a lot of sun in his room.” Haruto murmurs, waiting patiently for Rio’s grateful nod before darting off to the bedrooms, disgruntled at having to choose between Rio and Shingo but knowing somewhere deep in his heart that she wouldn’t do something like this unless she absolutely could not compromise otherwise.

As soon as the cat leaves the room she huffs, heartrate drifting back to normal as she gives in, tense muscles relaxing as she staggers forward and collapses to the couch, unable to hold her position any longer. Guilt leeches through her, and lord knows why; for it physically pangs at her to ever have to say no to him, but there’s something deeper, it’s no longer just a bad feeling, for what kind of emotion would clench at her throat the way it had?

_Panic_ , she thinks, reminding herself before she spirals out of control. _You panicked because you didn’t know it was there._

Huffing the last of her worry from her, she slumps against the seat, giving in for the time being. Hoping to request they put on a movie or watch some TV over popcorn and move on from the incident, hope shatters across her eyes along with her broken heart as Haruto returns to the room, sullen and visibly upset at having to lock something so precious to him away.

She doesn’t get a chance to apologise or explain before wide eyes greet her, fierce determination to find an answer she is unaware of and unsure she can give as he drops beside her on the couch. Guilty hands twist within each other in Rio’s lap, mouth opening to suggest a distraction only to slam shut, embarrassment overtaking her at the final moment as he meets her eyes with that same determination she’s felt only from Kaito before. _They’re brothers, it’s natural_ , she thinks to herself as she gazes over the boy as his mind whirrs, trying to collect and articulate just what he wishes to convey. For it was natural that Haruto would pick up his mannerisms from the only other beneficial influence in his life but that steely grit looked so _wrong_ on Haruto’s still chubby, baby-faced cheeks; more so to Rio because she hopes that Haruto never has to face pain like he did before ever again in his entire life and beyond – the poor boy had paid his dues tenfold and deserved a rest from the agony of the human world’s cruelty – and though she has no doubt that he would be able to handle it with maturity and grace that far supersedes his peers, it’s still something she’d like to resist whenever possible.

And if she’s being honest, she’s felt the same before, seen the steely, forced eyes meet her in the mirror when she brings herself to train, to be the best, because then if she is, there’s no way someone can use her to get to Ryouga. The eyes scream defiance, that no one would be able to take advantage of her for that, and all things considered, who could really blame him for feeling the same?

“Rio-san?” Haruto queries, smashing at her thoughts before she can articulate them out loud. The eyes demand attention, different in the way that Kaito does, she can tell immediately. Where Kaito demands attention with an authority, Haruto’s remains softer, demanding her acknowledgement not because he expects it from her, but because he wants to understand, to collaborate into a solution outside of what only he can see alone. “Why are you not friendly with cats? Did one hurt you?”

Rio shakes her head, layers of blue hair cascading across her shoulders in gentle, rhythmic waves as the gesture only confuses the male more. “I have ailurophobia. It’s an irrational fear of cats. I don’t remember ever having a personal conflict with a cat before and as far as Ryouga remembers he doesn’t know of an incident either, but there’s something that just freaks me out about them. Like there’s something choking at my throat, insisting that unless I get away I’m going to die.”

“Oh. I didn’t mean to make you upset, Rio-san.” Haruto admits, eyes ducking away only to return to her, conviction defiant within him despite the wavering in his resolve to get the answers he requires. For as much as he wants to know _why_ Rio just can’t seem to even try to compromise or touch Shingo, one of his best friends, he didn’t want to hurt her in the process.

“You didn’t make me upset, Haruto, that wasn’t your fault. Please don’t think it was.” Rio insists, breaking from her defiance to clasp gently at his hands with hers. “If anything I’m a little annoyed at your brother for not letting me know in advance, that seems like pretty crucial information to just conveniently forget when you’re being told everything you need to do while he’s gone.” Pausing, she breathes a deep breath, letting the clinging frays of anxiety release from her before continuing. “That was it more than anything. It was just shock. Nothing you or Shingo could do anything to change that.”

Haruto nods, at the very least accepting her excuse for what it was as he turns back to his original goal – what was she so afraid of? “Ah, nii-san is away often so Shingo takes more of a shine to me. I’m not surprised he forgot about him when he was debriefing you, he’s always been jealous that I can always get him to come cuddle me whenever I want.” Haruto explains, pride leaking from him as Rio audibly chuckles at both the cute sight – to which she can admit that despite her fears, it is quite cute – and possibly trying to imagine Kaito trying to get the cat to curl up in his lap.

“Kaito doesn’t really seem like the type of person to sit around cuddling cats, if I can be honest.” Rio admits, waiting for Haruto’s knowing nod of agreement.

“No, he’s not really, that’s true. He generally just likes having Shingo nearby when he has to spend a lot of time alone or working, I guess it’s nice to keep the company. At least, that’s what nii-san told me when he got me Shingo in the first place. Nii-san needs to leave Heartland a lot lately for his work, so he got me Shingo to have company when he’s gone and my friends are busy. I still need a babysitter at night, but nii-san says I’m mature enough now at least to get by during the day. I didn’t ever imagine that there would be people out there that would not love cats, let alone be so scared of them.”

Rio chuckles at the words despite herself, for she’s not entirely surprised – it’s not as if she understands the feeling herself, and every time the detested fear arises she is continuously met with comments about just how _weird_ it was – but nevertheless she tries her best, hooking her knees to her chest and opening herself for Haruto’s questioning.

“Ah, I get it a lot! It’s not that big a deal, re-“ she starts, only to cut herself short before she can finish the sentence. For it only really hits her that Shingo isn’t Kaito’s cat like she’d let herself believe, or even Chris’s or Mihael’s, but _Haruto’s_ , and Haruto had specifically claimed that Kaito had brought the cat for _him_ , not anyone else. “How often is Kaito actually out of Heartland City? I thought something like this was not a common occurrence.”

Haruto face burns red, almost embarrassed at the admission and as hands ponder across the couch, unable to figure out quite what to do with himself. “It’s not often that nii-san has to leave and there’s no one around to look after me, that’s true. He’s got a really important job and a lot of people need him, and I’m really proud of him!” he starts, fists raising either side of him as pride laces through him, erupting at the thought of his older brother and everything he had done for the city and beyond since returning from the moon.

The pride is short lived, as he visibly falters, caught immediately by Rio’s piercing gaze; as much as he was proud for his big brother, there was something else hidden inside, something he was – embarrassed? – To mention that he holds deep inside.

Unsure whether it was too personal for her acquaintance ears, she presses forward anyway, for who else in this emotionally-challenged family would be able to help him express that yes, it’s okay to share your emotions when you feel them! “But?”

The question leads onwards, knees slumping from her chest to her sides, feet tucking under her knees as she leans forward, ruby eyes meeting his in a defiant gaze. The defiance is clear even as her eyes soften at the edges, almost as if her entire face will smile along with her if she so chooses; Haruto knows that she’s a woman of ice, had heard the phrase many times from her brother’s mouth when he’d spoken about her, but in this moment it seemed incomprehensible, for how could someone so cold radiate so much light, as if she herself were the sun?

“It’s selfish.” He manages, spilling the words in the hope that maybe she won’t push it further, that maybe they can just watch some TV and let the moment pass.

“It’s okay to be selfish at times, Haruto.”

The words leave her mouth before she can stop herself, a gentle kindness she would never give another, not even Ryouga – and she realises it’s because it’s a luxury she’s never given herself, though she probably so desperately should have before now. They had spent so much of their lives – both Haruto and herself – being forced into ploys they were not willing participants in, dangled like puppets for other people’s joy, and yeah, sure Ryouga had been forced to save her more times than she cares to admit, but it didn’t mean that she wasn’t allowed to be annoyed when he’s away and can’t be bothered to call!

Instead of apologising for the transgression she instead doubles down on her comment, leaning further into the space between them as excitement pounds through her veins, lighting at her eyes at her own epiphany. “You heard me! It’s okay to want something from your brother, even if he’s done so much for you already! He’s your brother, not an assistant! Ryouga’s saved me a bundle of times, but I’m still going to get cranky when he runs off with Yuma and Kaito without letting me know! Some people call me selfish because of that, but that’s okay, because you’re family and it’s natural to want things from them. Really, it is.”

Haruto considers the words for what they are, for the position that Rio has, how she really has a better position than his school friends, than Kaito or Chris or his father or anyone else; stitching itself together in his mind, he realises it’s okay, he’s allowed to feel this way, for if it was okay for Rio to fuss and worry about her brother and expect some level in return, he’s allowed to fuss over Kaito too, right?

“I just wish he didn’t need to leave so much. Orbital 7 can go in his place, and so can Chris or someone else. I understand his job keeps him busy, but I do want to spend time with him. You know, now that I’m feeling better more consistently.” He admits, turning his eyes from Rio at the admission. “I guess I’m a little upset because this new project means he’ll be out of town more often than normal and as nice as Chris is, he’s not really fun to have around for long. He’s not a big fan of going to the park or playing video games or duelling outside of when it’s necessary.”

“I don’t think that’s selfish.” She admits, smile curling at her lips, spreading into a grin that follows each feature and lights her entire face with a calamity she radiates from every pore in her skin. “Really, I don’t! I’m sure he wants to be with you more as well, trust me. I wonder if he would be able to take you with him, at least during the school holidays?” she questions, propping the idea to him as he slowly turns back to her, warmed over by her compassion, her boldness that he can’t place as barian or simply Kamishiro in origin.

And maybe it doesn’t matter really where she gets it from, because he’s telling himself that he can’t be like her because he’s not a barian, not a Kamishiro when all in all, he’s a Tenjou, and he’s allowed to be bold too, just like Kaito. She’s pressing it because she’s felt the same, she’s trying to tell the boy that it doesn’t matter what the others say, there’s always a way; and in the end, he’s allowed to feel what he does and is allowed to express that he feels that way, even if he expects a selfish backlash.

“Mou, and I guess if Kaito’s going to be out of town a lot during this project it’s going to mean I’m going to be around a lot.” Rio admits, slumping against the couch as she huffs a sigh, realising what she needs to do to really get through to him. It pains her to bring the words from her mouth but she pushes forward, physically cringing as she breaks through the resistance to spit the words from her lips. “Get the cat, Haruto. If I’m going to be around more, I’ll have to get used to it.”

“Really, Rio-san?!”

“Yes. Please, just go get it before I change my mind.”

Haruto is on his feet and out of the room faster than she’s ever seen him move in her life. If it makes him happy she’ll force herself through it, force herself to maintain a begrudging relationship with the cat in the hopes that maybe it won’t claw her eyes out when she sleeps, for if it makes Haruto smile when he’s biding time until Kaito gets back, how can she say no? Besides, it’s just a cat, right? The phobia was irrational, Ryouga had insisted as such time and time again – _you really don’t think you could take out a two-foot, five kilogram cat if it came at you, claws swinging?_

Haruto returns a few minutes later, tabby clasped in his arms and even as the tightness claws at Rio’s throat at even the sight of the destructive, vicious animal, she sits put for the moment, deep breaths calming her as she pushes herself through this, for it was worth it for even the blinding smile that crosses Haruto’s cheeks as he hands over the cat to her.

Shingo curls into her lap surprisingly quickly, tongue slipping between his lips as golden eyes close and he falls back into his effortless sleep, uncaring for who is holding him as long as he’s curled up on someone. The tightness across her throat will not relent even as her heart slows from panic to relaxation; at least for the time being it was not going to attack her, and sure, maybe even now he was surveying the scene, setting up a trap for her to fall into later when she least suspects it, she’s humouring Haruto who seems oh-so-happy about what’s transpiring, and there’s nothing better for her time together with him than that.

“He is kind of, _achoo_ , ah excuse me, cute, isn’t he?” Rio announces, adoring eyes gazing over the animal as it purrs, delighted at the attention he had somehow managed to acquire without even trying. Another sneeze rushes from her before she can stop herself, hands fiddling with her handkerchief before the third wave can splatter over the cat. “Ah… sorry.” She starts, unable to manage the rest of her sentence before erupting into another wave of sneezing, launching from her so violently that tears spring at the corner of her eyes.

“Rio-san, are you alright?” Haruto questions, eyebrows furrowing at the sniffling woman before her.

“I’m fine. I- _achoo!_ I must have gotten something stuck in my nose and it’s- _achoo!_ – it’s irritating my nose.” She manages between sneezes, handkerchief pressed almost permanently across her nose, catching the main problem with the square and wiping at her drooping, dripping eyes with the corners. The tightness remain lodged in her throat, rasping at her tongue as words slip hoarse, confused, like everything was just too big for her mouth.

She pulls her arm from the purring cat to fix her handkerchief only to soften, confusion furrowing at her eyebrows as Haruto stares back, transfixed on her arm as it pulls away from the animal still purring in her lap. “Rio-san, what’s wrong with your arm?”

Water-doused eyes glance at the offending arm, only to flash open as she finally sees what he’s referring to. Dazed and watered as she was, her entire arm trembles, various degrees of redness, aggressive mounds of skin rising in endless hills that strip across her exposed skin as far as she could manage to see. She’s never seen her skin react this way, unsure of what was causing it, only to feel her head spin, lost and dazed in a room that no longer seems to want to stay still.

The cat, finally deciding it has had enough for the time being, jumps to the floor and trots off, having accomplished it’s task for the day and instead wants to find maybe a warm place to sit and relax, or another innocent human to slaughter for its entertainment. As soon as it walks away she notices the angry set of welts decorating the passage of skin between her skirt and her thigh highs, connecting the final dot in her mushed, poisoned brain.

_The damn cat is actually going to be the death of me._

“Haruto.” She projects, or at least attempts to, as it ejects from her throat more as a wheeze. Her throat remains restricted, clenching not only the words from her lips but the air from her lungs, and it’s gotten beyond a joke – if she doesn’t get help soon, Haruto’s hurt feelings were going to be the least of her troubles. “Call the hospital Haruto. Then call Ryouga. I can’t-“ _huff, huff. Breathe, Rio. Breathe! ___

“Rio-san-!”

“I can’t breathe!”

-

Ruby eyes flutter open, blinding light barred only by a silhouette of a person she could identify even if all she had were the outline of his obnoxious hair. She can’t help but feel guilty, for waking left far more questions than answers; as much as she was glad that she was alive and awake, it didn’t explain how long she was out, what happened, how long Ryouga had ditched school to stay by her, what happened with Haruto…

She’s probably scared the living daylights out of the poor boy.

Ryouga’s eyes flicker up at the movement in his peripherals, eyebrows furrowing only to soften, lips curling at his cheeks as he finally sees his sister awake and functioning again. “You know,” he starts, fingers tapping impatiently at the railing separating them, “I never understood your ridiculous fear of cats. Always seemed so stupid to me.” He pauses, finally pulling himself to his feet as he gazes over the woman who – for the most part – was completely reaction free by this point as she stares back, weakened but still strong and ready to dish back anything he gives her. “Makes sense now.”

“What was it?” she queries, desperation clinging at her before she can control it; all she remembers is Haruto, the cat, then pain, a raspy voice and desperation, then the dark. It’s not nearly enough to go by, and still doesn’t explain how she ended up in the hospital in the first place.

“Anaphylactic reaction to cat fur. Turns out your ailurophobia is justified after all. You’re allergic to cats.” Ryouga comments, slumping against the bed rail dividing the two. “You’re going to be fine, don’t worry. Just need to jab you with adrenaline if it happens again. Kaito and Haruto are finding a way to make the house cat-proof for when you’re babysitting. I don’t know, some sibling bonding crap. And besides,” he begins, surprisingly cheerful despite once again being chained to the dreaded hospital the two had come to mutually loathe with their whole hearts, “at least now you have a reason to stay away from cats now.”


End file.
